getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kakeru Doumoto
Kakeru Doumoto, also known as Sariel is a fictional character in the manga series Getbackers. He's one of the five fallen archangels chosen by Lucifer and the Divine Design. Background Sariel or Kakeru whitnessed the suicide of his mother at a very young age. One week later, he was adopted by his uncle and his family, being now his dad. He lived happily with his new family but never forgot the last image of his mom's death. As he became a teenager, he received a call from the hospital telling him that his brother/cousin Osamu has passed. There, his mom shouts that she would rather prefer Sariel to die instead of her biological son. Sariel leaves the place and didn't drop a single tear. His life continued to be normal, warm food and family until one day he met Lucifer at his school and asks him what he really wanted. Manga Divine Design Arc He first appears confronting Ban Mido and Himiko Kudo while they were in the illusionary cards world of the Divine Design. As Ban tries to use the Jagan against him, he states that it doesn't work on him and that they have to go now with his master Lucifer. As they arrived with Lucifer, Sariel asks him if he should kill them now but Lucifer tells him that while he's a very talented child, he doesn't know how to fight against someone really strong as Ban. Sarieln gently stands back only stating that he could easily win and that even Himiko would be a better opponent than Ban. Ban is able to escape and land a blow on Lucifer, suprising Sariel of how he could do that with no experience on the cards power. Sariel returns to the archangels hideout and stops the arguing between Raguel and Gabriel. He tells them that they have to be unified and more now since the game is already won now that they have Kazuki Fuuchouin, Master of Strings; and that now, they just have to watch how the game goes on. As Gabriel fails to get Ban Mido and Raguel and Uriel orders him to get know Ginji and make up to his previous mistake, Sariel defends him from the pair. Sariel appears again and starts confronting Ban. Sariel states that even though he hasn't mastered the power of the cards, he's fighting pretty well. Sariel tells him again that the Evil Eye won't work on him or in any people near him and he unleashes his illusionary techniques on Ban but it turns that Ban was able to affect him with his Jagan. Sariel wakes up defeated and shocked that Ban could use the Evil Eye against him. Ban explains him that his Jagan doesn't work on his power of "Sariel" but when he doubts and turn into a regular child he could used it against him. Ban continues with his illusion and discovers Kakeru's horrible past. Sariel awakes again and Ban tells him to get over it reaping his t-shirt now, revealing his cursed claw on his chest and suddenly fainting. Ban swears revenge for Sariel against Lucifer for controlling such a kid. Sariel arrives at his hideout to rest a bit for the next fight against Mido but Lucifer tells hims is not necessary as other warrios are preparing to fight but he, along with the remaining archangels have to prepare for second round. As Toshiki and the guardian beasts are defeated, Sariel leaves to where the fights are, ordering to Uriel and Raguel to contine the game. Sariel watches the battle between Ban and Lucifer and when he saw that Lucifer just used them to get her beloved one, he cries in fury. At the end, Lucifer frees them from the cursed claw mark. When he's about to be delivered to his mom, he tells her he's not going back home. As his mom pursues him, she's almost ran over by a truck but saved by him. The trucks disappears and it is revealed that it was Ban's illusion to make them get closer. Sariel decides to go home with his mom. Abilities Illusion Manipulation Casting Illusion: Sariel is able to cast illusions against his enemies as seeing during his battle against Ban. This ability isn't seen too much since it was reverted by Ban's Jagan. Divine Design Cards Devil Eye Repulse: As one of the five archangels, his card is one of the most powerfull of all. Thanks to his card of the archangel Sariel, Kakeru is unaffected by the Jagan; but can't work if Sariel turns into his human nature (Kakeru) because of any doubts. Trivia *Ayanami wants this character to come again in the story. *He's studying now to being a doctor. Category:Characters Category:Male